two rivals to every story
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Meet Serena, the new girl in town! She just moved here with her super famous rhyhorn racer, her mom, Grace. Who else is in town? Tierno, the one with fresh moves, Sana, the happy-go-lucky girl, Trevor, the super smart one, and last but not least, Calem. He is the best looking boy out of them all. Yet, he just randomly declares that Serena is his rival! What will happen next? Review
1. Chapter 1

Calem: 16

Serena: 15

Sana: 13

Sabrina: 15

Trevor: 14

Tierno (I dunno his name): 18

(I went to target at the midnight release, and they had to give me the game that was on display, because everyone wanted a pokemon y. They had millions of boxes of pokemon x but not pokemon y. They already had to call the shipping peoplez and order another box. They said they weren't going to sell any more pokemon y's, and they had to sell me the display one, because I would punch someone in the face for this game. Once I got home from target, I was in the forest, with sana, and I ran into a weedle. I look away in frustration, but look back at the screen to catch a sparkle. It was a shiny weedle. I screamed and threw the pokemon y box at the wall. It was my first wild shiny! That was a long authors note. |||||D)

A small orange bird flew in the girl's room. This pokemon was named Fletiching. It pecked at the girl's face as she rubbed her eyes. She got up. She was a petite girl, with orange hair and soft blue eyes. She quickly changed, into a dress that was red on the skirt part and black on the top. She grabbed her purse, a simple one, but beautiful. She walked downstairs and ran into someone. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... that hurt, you-!" She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. It was a boy with soft black hair, and with a blue jacket and dark brown jeans. And a handsome one at that. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He said, holding out a hand to her. "Y-yes. I'm f-fine. Thanks t-though." She said as she nervously fiddled with her hair. "I'm Calem. What's yours?" "M-my name I-is S-S-S-Serena." She said. "Hey Calem, don't tell me your hiding from me, honey boo!" A girl with her hair in pigtails, with strands of he other hair as a tie. "Actually, I am hiding from you." He said, running behind Serena's back. "Hey you, New girl. I want you to know, I am the most cutest person in this very room., and Calem is mine. Are we clear?" She asked. "We are as foggy as if someone just got out of a hot shower. " She said, a little disgusted by how close the little girl was to her face. "Ugh, your too dense. Yet, your mom's a romantic? And her daughter doesn't even look like her! " The girl cried as she threw her hands in the air. "You know what? Your so self absorbed, pig hair."Serena said as she got all up in the girl's face. "Uh, guys? We are going to Mises it!" Calem said from behind Serena. "C-can we get our pokemon ?" "Sure, let' .

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's POV

As we walk out of my house, Sana shoves me away from Calem and grabs onto his arm. I start to walk a bit faster than them, to get away from miss I'm-too-cute and from mister get-this-girl-away-from-me. I look behind me to see what is happening, and I just happen to see Sana love-tackling Calem. I groan in disgust, and get to a new town. Who cares what the town is called if it had a store to get super cute clothes? "Hey, Serena! Over here!" I hear a name call from the right side of town. I look to my right, and join the freak circus. "Calem, oops, I mean Sana described you perfectly!" Mister chubs said, clearly looking at my chest. I slap him, and all the people in town look at my way. "Pervert. Who ever told you it's ok to look at a girl's chest WHILE you are talking to her? I mean, it's bad enough to have magazines, but in reality, you know that it's never gonna happen, so get out of la-la land, AND GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN WORK!" I yell. "U-um, Tierno? I-I think I-it's best t-to, um, g-give her the p-p-p-pokemon? Y-you know, s-so w-we can g-get o-out of h-here?" I look at Irish head, and back at mister chubs. "Hey, I now! I think we would get to know each other better if we all gave each other nicknames! Sana! Calem! Stop making out and get over here!" Mister chubs yelled. Once they arrived, we all sat down. "I will be choosing th nicknames. Tierno is mister chubs, redhead is Irish head, Calem is Cal, and Sana is... annoying." Serena says as she points to each person. "I love it!" Mister chubs yelled. "Hey, can we call you Sexy S?" "No! She is better as dumbie S!" Annoying says. "Hey... how about we call you S-miester?" Irish head says. "Hey, why don't we let Cal choose?" I say, pointing to Calem. "Yeah!" Everyone except Sana yells. "How about... (pause, for effect...) ... Ce- ce? I mean, it's just a suggestion. Would it work for you, Serena?" Calem asked, looking at me. "Yeah! That's a great name! RIGHT, GUYS?" I say, trying to grab their attention. "Yeah. Great." They all say. "Oh yeah! Here, choose one!" Mister chubs said as he pulled out a... cooler? With pokeballs inside it? Idiot. I pick one that would fit me perfectly. Then Annoying chose one and Cal choose one. "Oh yeah... Ce-ce? I have a love letter from the professor to your mom... I opens it and read it. " mister chubs said as he pulled out a letter with hearts on it. Yuck. I get up, and start on my way to deliver the letter, when Annoying stops me. "Hey, Dumbie! Let's battle for Cal!" She says, as she releases her Chespin, and with my pokedex, courtesy of mom, says, "Chespin, the nut shell pokemon. When pokemon bigger than it, it will curl up into a ball and roll around, mindlesssly dodging." I release my Fenikken, and tell it to use ember. "Fenikken, the fire Fox pokemon. When enemies come near it, the fur in its ears will light on fire." This knocks the pokemon out in one hit. "Who, your good! Because I'm so nice, I will heal your pokemon for you!" She says. "Well, you didn't even damage them." I mumble. After that, I walk back home. Greeting my new neighbors, I walk up to my house. "Come in!" Mom yells. "Here. A love note from the professor." I say, as I go upstairs to pack. "Oh! Serena, the professor is gonna be your new dad!" She cries, running around the living room. "No, he is not. I know dad is still out there somewhere." I sigh walking down the steps. "Honey, you know he died in a car accident. Don't make it any harder than it is." "No, mom. They said that his body wasn't in the car after it was smashed. He is still out there, and this is the perfect opportunity to find him." I say, walking out of my house.

Tbc...


End file.
